


Messy Surprises

by DimiGex



Series: May Drabbles '19 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cooking is hard, Especially from scratch, F/M, I love these dorks, Let's be honest, May Drabbles '19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Temari's plan to surprise Shikamaru on his birthday backfires, somewhat





	Messy Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm a Mess"   
> Bonus Word: Leather

When Shikamaru opened the door to his apartment, an acrid scent filled his nostrils. Exhaustion momentarily forgotten, he rushed toward the source of the smell, stepping into a warzone. He blinked at the destruction of his normally tidy kitchen. Pots and pans littered every surface and smoke rose in lazy tendrils from the mess dripping off the stove. Dark eyes swept over the chaos, then settled on an unexpected presence in the middle of the floor. 

“What are you doing here,” Shikamaru asked, fighting to suppress the smile that tried to sneak onto his face. “Why didn’t I know you were coming to Konoha?”

Temari huffed, blowing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. “Because I didn’t go through the usual channels. Because I wanted to surprise my stupid boyfriend on his stupid birthday.” 

Shikamaru chuckled and crossed the distance between them. “Well, you certainly managed to surprise me.” 

Temari looked worse than the apartment. A dark smudge of something obscured one cheek and a flour coated her clothes. Blond hair hung limply around her face, some coated in same brown goo as the floor. Temari’s normally impeccable makeup was incomplete, eyes softened by lack of liner around them. Years with Ino gave Shikamaru far more knowledge into that particular feminine art than he’d ever wanted. 

“I wanted to surprise you with dinner and a cake,” Temari complained, annoyance rippling off of her as she glared at the failed project.

“Well,” Shikamaru offered, snaking an arm around Temari’s waist. “You managed half your mission.” 

An elbow found Shikamaru’s stomach, doubling him over. “It’s not funny,” Temari growled. “I wanted to do something nice on your birthday, and I’ve ruined it. I should have just stayed In Suna, I’m not cut out for this. Killing people, yes. Whatever this is,” Temari gestured around vaguely, “not so much. I can’t even-”

Tugging Temari closer by the arm still hooked around her waist, Shikamaru kissed her into silence. “Let me take you out to dinner instead,” he suggested when they broke apart. 

“I’m a mess,” Temari groaned, gesturing at what must have been cake splatter. “You’d be embarrassed to be seen with me.” 

“I’d never be embarrassed to be seen with you,” Shikamaru laughed.

Some of the anger dissipated from Temari’s features as she untied the apron that had marginally protected her clothing. “Really?” 

“Really,” Shikamaru agreed, dipping his head to steal another kiss. 

Temari’s hand closed against Shikamaru’s shirt, pulling him closer. The room spun as he surrendered to the feel of her body against his. She drew back with a wicked smile. “Maybe we should skip dinner and move straight to your birthday present.” 

The seductive curl in Temari’s voice made Shikamaru’s heart thunder. “Birthday present,” he repeated stupidly. 

Temari stood and tugged Shikamaru’s hand, dragging him away from the mess in the kitchen. “I left it in the bedroom,” she murmured. She paused, gazing up at him through long lashes. “And, it’s leather.”


End file.
